


Ramirez-Arellano

by bookish_type



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_type/pseuds/bookish_type
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your basic short pwp with the both super hot Thalia and Reyna. Explicit rating for a reason, kids! (;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramirez-Arellano

            Reyna mouthed along her hard jawline, threading a hand through dark, choppy hair. Thalia’s breasts heaved from an orgasm not thirty seconds before, and she whined as Reyna’s other hand occupied her oversensitive entrance.

            “Dammit, Arellano,” Thalia whimpered, arching into her, her pussy clenching around Reyna’s now moving fingers.

            “ _Ramirez_ -Arellano.” Reyna’s mouth trailed to Thalia’s right breast, her fingers still moving painfully slowly and slickly in her, Thalia’s hips trying desperately to move her faster.

            “Shut _up_ -“ Thalia gasped as Reyna’s tongue traced her nipple slowly, her teeth lightly scraping Thalia’s breast. She lavished her breast, licking and sucking as Thalia moved beneath her, and she moved to the left, giving the other equal treatment. “Come on, come on, the hunters will notice I’m gone from the camp, _hurry_.”

            “I don’t know…” Reyna kissed her way down Thalia’s stomach carefully, stopping at the base as her fingers stilled in her pussy. She sucked and bit at the soft part right below Thalia’s bellybutton, and the other girl’s hips pushed up involuntarily. “I want them to know _exactly_ where you are. You know… writhing underneath me.”

            And Thalia couldn’t think anything but that Reyna’s _mouth_ had moved to her _clit_ and her fingers were thrusting _hard_ into her and curling and oh _GODS_ , _that’s_ where her g-spot was. Thalia’s eyes glanced down as she rode Reyna’s hand and tongue and she groaned. Somehow Reyna’s head in between her legs, bare ass arched up behind her was one of the _hottest_ things she’d ever seen, and with the feeling of Reyna _everywhere_ , from the fingers pounding her to her lips sucking her clit and that free hand coming around to grip her ass, Thalia came with a loud moan, and her mind went absolutely blank as Reyna licked her through it.

            “Uhhh…” Thalia groaned a minute later, and Reyna grinned, her nose and mouth dripping with, well, _her_. She finally took her also soaked fingers from out of Thalia’s pussy, and with a teasing glance up at Thalia, she licked her hand clean. Thalia groaned again, sitting up to press a hard kiss on Reyna’s lips, and whined softly when she tasted herself on Reyna’s mouth. “You know,” she said between kisses, “I haven’t gotten to you yet…”

            She pushed Reyna on her back and stared into dark eyes with a smirk.

            “It’s okay, I just wanted you before you left again… You’ve got to get back to camp, I can finish later- _uh_ ,” she gasped as Thalia’s fingers ran along her slit.

            Thalia grinned as Reyna squirmed under her. “Wet enough, Arellano?” she teased.

            “It’s _Ramirez_ -“

            Thalia swallowed the rest with a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't updated in a while... *shifty look*  
> i've been super busy with band and art and choir and the actual school thing, so i wrote this over break. sorry it's so short- i'll be posting a somewhat reasonably long percabeth fic in a few? it's all on my tumblr (jason-gracious) which you should totally go check out because i post more fic on there than i do here!! :)  
> kudos to gayreyna on tumblr whose post totally got me into theyna. *heart eyes emoji* because, well, they're 1. super hot and 2. super hot.
> 
> anyways, thank you guys for checking this out and i might totally be writing more of this or more one-shots in the same universe if you all like it!! thanks!!


End file.
